


Indulge Your Darlings

by LoveHonorCookie



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Dom Hannibal Lecter, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Sub Will Graham, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, light face-slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveHonorCookie/pseuds/LoveHonorCookie
Summary: Daddies didn’t hurt their darlings.That didn’t mean, however, that they didn’t discipline them, when needed.





	Indulge Your Darlings

“Are you comfortable, darling?”

 

Will nodded, his eyes half lidded, his expression dreamy. His hands were bound loosely above his head, his ankles as well, with an equally indulgent freedom to the knots. He knew Hannibal had no desire to truly restrain him.

 

Daddies didn’t hurt their darlings.

 

That didn’t mean, however, that they didn’t discipline them, when needed.

 

A firm rap of Hannibal’s hand came to his face, a hard yet gentle slap. “Now, love, we’ve talked about this. You must use your words.”

 

“Yes, I’m comfortable,” Will murmured, his mouth chasing Hannibal’s hand as it stroked his cheek. He was met with another firm admonishment, one that made his hard cock leap against his stomach.

 

“Darling. You mustn’t forget.” Hannibal’s hand returned to stroke over Will’s chest, to graze over his narrow, lean hips. “‘Yes, I’m comfortable…?”

 

“Daddy!” Will moaned in reply, hips jerking as Hannibal caressed so close to where he needed to be touched, but stubbornly refused to. “Yes, I’m comfortable, Daddy.”

 

Hannibal hummed in approval, legs moving to straddle Will’s thigh, leaning over the slightly smaller man protectively. “Such a good boy for me. So sweet and trusting. And you do trust me, don’t you, you _darling_ thing?”

 

“I do, Daddy,” Will breathed out, knowing how incredible it seemed but meaning it all the same. He’d known since that night in Wolf Trap, since Hannibal turned himself in. Hannibal would never, ever try to hurt him again.

 

He was **precious** to Hannibal.

 

Hannibal hummed above him again, lowering his mouth to Will’s, then moving his lips slowly, reverently over the younger man’s face. “You know you’re the most important thing to me, don’t you?”

 

“I do, Daddy.” The words were more a groan this time, as Hannibal’s thick cock pressed against his own, warm and wonderfully weeping already.

 

“We’re never going to hurt each other again, are we, darling? I’ll never harm a hair on your head, and you won’t lift a finger against me, will you, my sweet thing?” Hannibal breathed the words against his ear, arms coming to wrap under Will’s own as Hannibal began to rut against him.

 

“No, Daddy, never.” _Never ever ever_ , Will thought his himself, mindlessly pushing back against Hannibal, loving the feel of them moving together, but longing to feel the older man inside him again. Completing him.

 

“And why is that, love?” Hannibal asked, one hand coming up to grasp into Will’s hair, bringing their eyes together and he continued to undulate against his boy.

 

“Because I belong to you.”

 

“Yes,” Hannibal hissed, looking at Will like he was something _rare_ and _sacred_ and _irreplaceable_. “And I belong to you. We belong to each other. We’ve proven it again and again, in blood and breath and sacrifice, haven’t we, darling?”

 

“Yes, Daddy.” Will looked at Hannibal and saw his normally closed off face so open, and vulnerable, nakedly adoring, and Will knew he worn a twin expression. It made him weak with want, an ache to be as close to his other half as possible. “Please, Daddy. Open me up, I need you inside me. I need to feel you.”

 

Hannibal sucked in a breath, pupils black with lust. “Oh, my darling. Daddy will take care of you.”

 

He moved down Will’s body to loosen the rope of silk around his ankles, moving the younger man’s legs apart and moving to settle inside them. He reach for lube that was on their nightstand, and warmed it between his fingers before bringing them down to Will’s tight entrance. “Tell me you know I’ll take care of you.”

 

“I know you will, Daddy.”

 

Hannibal’s finger breached him slowly, then moved gently, patiently, despite the dark hunger in the older man’s eyes. “Always, darling. I’ll always take care of you.” His fingers moved slow, then deep, then wide, scissoring him open, fingers brushing the edge of Will’s prostate and making tiny stars burst behind his eyes.

“You will never have a want, a need or a preference again that I won’t meet.” If it was possible, Hannibal’s eyed darkened a shade further, as his brought his beautiful and dangerous mouth down to Will’s member, where he pressed a hard, wet, sucking kiss to the tip. “I will provide for you in every way. Anything you require. Anything you merely desire. I will never, ever let you down again.”

 

Will’s cock began to leak pre-cum at the words, and his hips wiggled as he tried to impale himself further on Hannibal’s fingers. “God, Hann- Daddy, Hannibal, Daddy, I need you in me now. _I love you so much,_ ” Will practically sobbed as he babbled and begged.

 

Hannibal’s control, so seemingly unending, snapped at Will’s whimpered request- and in a flash, he was leaning over Will, body possessively curled about his torso, as Hannibal rubbed his cock at Will’s entrance. “ **I. Love. You.** ” In a swift, victorious stroke, Hannibal claimed Will again. “So much. So much, Will.”

 

For what felt like forever (and Will wished it was), Hannibal moved in Will, gentle and sweet and slow but also rough and claiming and coveting. They moved, and it felt like on and on and in and out and _Yes_ and _Forever_ and _Ours_.

 

As always, Hannibal brought Will over first. Hannibal fisted Will’s cock and fucked his hole and whispered, “Mine, mine, you were always mine, as I was always yours,” and as the last waves of Will’s climax washed over him, Hannibal came with an almost pained sound, his lips caressing Will’s ear, neck, cheek as his cock pulsed deep within Will.

 

He collapsed on Will chest, spent, and Will wiggled his way out of his arm restraints so he could finally, finally touch Hannibal. A contented noise left the older man as they settled against each other.

 

“You know I meant every word, don’t you?” Hannibal whispered. “Every want and every need. You never have to worry again.”

 

Will smiled into his lover’s hair.

 

“I know, Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really should have been studying when I wrote this, but I'm anxious and I guess my sub-conscious needed to be soothed? I hope someone else out there finds it soothing, as well.


End file.
